Contos de Im Soo Young
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: Os contos eróticos de um coreano e as pessoas que estão completamente seduzidas por ele, passando por toda Ásia. Lime, narração suave. Capítulos fechados.


Advertências:  
>- Essa fanfic não foi betada - erros ortográficos corrigidos.<br>- Ela busca expôr as fantasias do personagem Im Yong Soo (Ou como prefiro chamar, Im Soo Young) e a forma que ele pensa que os outros países asiáticos pensam ao seu respeito - pode não haver fidelidade nos demais personagens.  
>- Baseei esse capítulo na música "Vivir Soñando" de Christopher Uckermann.<br>- Deixe um review e me faça feliz.~

Contos de Im Soo Young

Capítulo 1 - Viver sonhando, os desejos de Kiku Honda.

Quando o sol desaparecia, a ansiedade tomava conta do pequeno asiático. Parado diante do balcão da cozinha, preparava o seu jantar em silêncio, voltando constantemente o olhar para o relógio.

Seis horas, sete horas, oito horas.

Sentava-se na sala e fazia a refeição, ligando a televisão e buscando alguma distração no novo episódio daquele anime que há muito havia perdido a graça. Quase que cronometrava os minutos para terminar a refeição, levantando-se e lavando a louça.

Se tinha algum sossego nas primeiras horas da noite, era quando tomava seu banho, onde preocupava-se para que a loção de flores dominasse seu corpo e obtivesse um odor tão forte e caracteristico que sua localização ficasse fácil mesmo no escuro. Quando terminava seu ritual diário, ficava imóvel diante do reflexo, buscando meios de aperfeiçoar-se sem usar maquiagem, roupas ou acessórios - se o fizesse, toda a magia se perderia.

Seu celular tocava as dez horas, com um despertador programado ironicamente para que fosse se deitar. Conforme desligava as luzes da casa e caminhava pelos corredores, buscava sentir as sensações trazidas pela escuridão, pressionando seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos, imaginando o calor e suavidade que não encontrava enquanto o sol dominava o céu. Abria as portas de seu quarto, de forma que ficassem acessíveis pelo pequeno deck diante do jardim, sentindo o peculiar cheio das flores noturnas que floresciam do lado de fora.

Deitar-se em seu leito era o último requisito para mergulhar em seus sonhos. Suas costas pousavam sobre o macio colchão do futon, sua quente coberta posicionada ao seu lado, preparada para os momentos mais frios da noite. Seus olhos fechavam-se com lentidão e sua respiração adaptava-se a inércia de seu corpo, como se afundasse pouco a pouco em um lago de águas quentes, perdendo os sentimentos nas águas dos sonhos.

Um sino de uma igreja distante tocava, anunciando a chegada da meia noite. Os ouvidos de Kiku já estavam insensíveis para os sons externos, mas um sacudir suave no seu tatame chamava sua atenção. Com os olhos semi-cerrados, localizava as orbes castanhas em meio a escuridão e o sorriso misterioso, que passava-lhe luxúria e serenidade. Sua yukata era aberta como se fosse obra do vento, enquanto suas pernas eram acariciadas e abertas por um excitante e distinto calor.

A pessoa que aos poucos tocava-o com aquela intimidade não era humana, pois as sensações causadas por ela estavam além de sua compreensão. Era o único humano naquele quarto, sendo dominado por uma presença que chamava de "noite".

A sensação macia e quente em seus lábios surgia, passeando pelo seu rosto, pescoço, ombros e tórax. Um calor arrepiante acelerava a respiração do japonês, precisando conter os instintos para não envolver seus braços naquela inebriante presença. Fechava suas mãos contra o tecido do futon, sentindo suas pernas serem erguidas e pousadas sobre aqueles cálidos ombros cobertos de seda.

Não havia dor, não havia pressão, não havia desconforto. Tomava seu rosto para o deck, buscando ver um estreito pedaço do céu noturno. Não havia lua, a noite era mais escura do que as outras e, sem ser visto ou repreendido, deitava-se com ela.

O ambiente era dominado pelo ritmo de sua respiração, sempre acompanhada de um gemido baixo, vindo do fundo de sua garganta. Seu tórax subia e descia da mesma forma que as estocadas vinham, afastando-se quando seus pulmões esvaziavam e voltando quando eles estavam repletos pelo aroma de seu próprio perfume.

Seus olhos fixavam-se no sorriso a sua frente, desenhando em sua mente o contorno daqueles lábios e ansiando, mais do que tudo, em prová-los. Não movia-se, sabia que não podia fazê-lo, isso seria acordar e se estivesse acordado aquele sonho acabaria. O guardião da noite zelava por seus sonhos, a loucura dominaria-os se o sol brilhasse na terra da escuridão.

Um gemido mais alto corria por seus lábios, como se a água daquele lago onde afundava fervesse, queimando todo o seu corpo. Os movimentos continuavam até que o ritmo de sua respiração se alterasse e recuperasse a calma antes perdida. Nesse momento era deixado sozinho com o próprio calor, fechando os olhos e mergulhando-se em um novo sonho para não ter de despedir-se da noite e encontrar um vazio nas trevas.

Seus olhos abriam-se novamente com a chegada da luz atravessando a porta. Já era dia novamente e tudo o que tinha ocorrido ficava para trás. Levantava-se, arrumando sua yukata e colocando o futon no armário, mirando momentaneamente uma foto de família. Suas mãos tocavam a moldura, fixando-se no sorriso radiante de um de seus irmãos.

- Eclipse.. - falou para si mesmo.

Só um eclipse para explicar o brilho tomado pela noite durante o dia.


End file.
